


[podfic] Fur-lined Gloves

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embarrassment, Fur Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marguerite_26's story read aloud: "Merlin loves Arthur's favourite fur-lined gloves. A little too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fur-lined Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fur-lined Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143279) by marguerite_26. 



> Recorded for the "silk, velvet, feathers, furs" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Fur-lined%20Gloves.mp3) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 5:15 minutes

  
---


End file.
